yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Canberra MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Side | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=2 November 2019 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former= | services= | mpassengers= | map_locator= }}Canberra MRT Station is an upcoming elevated Mass Rapid Transit station along the North South Line in Sembawang. It will serve commuters living in nearby estates such as Sembawang Springs, as well as a mix of upcoming public and private residential developments in the neighbourhood. It will be the second MRT station in Singapore to be built on an existing rail line. Gabriel Low's family also went after the de-registration of the car. An additional station will be built, and their feasibility study has also been completed. History Planning The first section of the North South Line was opened in 1987 and it is the Singapore's first line. The section was opened in 1996, and Canberra station was known as Simpang while it was pending built. N13 and N19 stations were skipped due to lower demand. The idea of Canberra MRT station was supposedly shelved due to undeveloped surroundings. The idea was reinstated and the following is the process of planning. On 17 January 2013, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) announced that a feasibility studies was being conducted to create a station between Sembawang and Yishun stations, in tandem with the growing expansion of Sembawang New Town. The completion of studies was first announced on 27 June 2014 and Canberra station will be built. Shortly later on 1 August 2014, LTA announced that construction will commence in mid-2015 and is expected to be completed in 2019. The station is named Canberra as it takes the name from the location of Canberra Link. Roads in Sembawang are given names that have a connection to the Royal Navy. As such, Canberra Link along with many roads in the vicinity are named after Canberra, the Capital of Australia which is under Commonwealth of Nations. Design Designed by D.P. Architects Pte Ltd in conjunction with the KTP Consultants (now a subsidiary of Surbana Jurong), the station adopted a natural theme of the design. This is to reflect Sembawang's history of the naval base and features such as wave-like structures along the roof are incorporated. For natural sunlight to enter the station, the sides of the station are taken on a glazed facade. Louvres are also incorporated to provide ventilation. The station will have five entrances, with one connected to the housing estates along Canberra Link. Covered linkways to bus stops, pick-up and drop-off points as well as bicycle parks are provided. A linkbridge built across Canberra Link will give access to the city-bound platform. The new Canberra MRT Station, will have a crossover track that will allow trains to change tracks in the event of disruption, minimizing the impact to train services along the line. Foundation works has been completed on 12 September 2017 and they are building the platform level. With the completion of new crossover tracks, there will be more than 50. No other crossovers has been planned along the line. This will be the second MRT station to be built on the existing line, which is the side platforms. Building a station on an operational line is challenging as working hours and work space are limited for construction activities. Nevertheless, the safety of MRT operations and site security will remain of paramount importance. Construction On 27 April 2015, LTA announced that construction will start soon, with the China State Construction Engineering Corporation (Singapore) awarded the contract for $90 million. Official works began on 26 March 2016, with assurance of a more stringent work safety measures to be taken throughout the construction period. It is also announced that a 72 metre long rail crossover track will be constructed north of Canberra Station to connect two existing tracks. In order to do that, there will be a major disruption in 2017/18, which will affect the train service between Yishun and Sembawang stations, similar to the Jurong East Modification Project. Noise barriers will be implemented as a result. It will serve commuters living in nearby estates such as Sembawang Springs, as well as residents who are staying in EastBank @ Canberra, EastBrook @ Canberra, Eastwave @ Canberra, EastLawn @ Canberra, EastCrown @ Canberra, Canberra Residences and EastLace @ Canberra. It will be the second MRT station in Singapore after Dover to be built on an existing rail line and elevated with side platforms. It will also be integrated with a new shopping centre, called Canberra Point, where the main reason of having an integrated resort in Yishun, called Yishun Seven Sands and it is owned by MGM. A major train disruption will take place in 2018, a stretch from Sembawang to Yishun will be closed on one to two weekends, similar to the events happened in 2010 when the Jurong East Modification Project was ongoing, certain station being closed, while they are building a crossover. On 26 March 2016, the LTA held a groundbreaking ceremony at the Canberra MRT Station. It will be by Mr Chew Men Leong, Khaw Boon Wan, Ong Ye Kung, Nathaniel Yeo, Amrin Amin, Chan Hua Le, Chua Chee Hean, Lee Bee Wah and Lim Wee Kiak. The fatal Pasir Ris rail accident on 22 March 2016, in which two SMRT maintenance workers were killed by an incoming train while performing maintenance on the tracks, placed the spotlight on safety for all rail operations involving workers working in close proximity of an operational line. Therefore, Coordinating Minister for Infrastructure and Transport Minister Khaw Boon Wan commented on Facebook a day after construction started that "building a new station on a functioning line has its challenges" and "stressed to the construction team to place safety as their top priority". LTA director of rail expansion Chuah Han Leong added: "You are building all around the MRT line - building under because the concourse is there, building next to it as the platforms are on both sides, and a roof on top. You are wrapping around the viaduct, basically." As such, LTA and SMRT have implemented several measures to ensure safety such as limiting major work to non-service hours, sheltering the tracks with the temporary enclosure during the construction of the roof and creating a full-scale mockup of the station structure and the roof to determine the safest way of the construction. Progress On 11 September 2017, the foundation works are completed. Therefore, construction of platform slabs are started. Around $46 million SGD are used to procure additional trains for the station and it was revealed that the total project cost of the stations (excluding additional trains) is now at $228 million SGD. In May 2018, LTA says that the station will open in December 2019 and the construction is 55% completed, and structural work is expected to end by September 2018. At the same time, Sembawang Shopping Centre, of which is nearer to Canberra MRT Station, sold to Lian Beng Joint Venture for $248 million on 19 April 2018. Progress *29 December 2017: Station platform slab has been placed. Speed restrictions have been fully imposed as the station construction progress has reached the platform level. *26 October 2018: The roof slab is fully in place. Platform ends are visible, but it is still in civil works state. There might be a shutdown soon to facilitate trackworks for crossovers, north of Canberra station. *29 December 2018: The construction progress seemed to be on the Electrical & Mechanical (E&M) Stage. The station roof structure is more or less retrofitted. Escalators to the platform has been installed as well, just that it is wrapped with yellow canvas. Train crossover tracks north of the station, is still not being done until today. However, there are some supporting structures for the crossover, spotted under the viaduct. There might be a 50 over hours of shutdown (more than 2 days) between Sembawang and Yishun quite soon. This is necessary as the crossover tracks are needed to be in place as planned. The overhead bridge between the southbound platform of the station and under construction BTO flats has been erected as well. *23 March 2019: The temporary side panels and protective roof at Canberra has been partially removed. This also knows that HHPSD is also begin soon, where platform fittings are on the way. The roof of the station are also seen too. *6 April 2019: HHPSD work is about to begin at Canberra. *18 May 2019: The clip shows the exterior of Canberra Station along Canberra Link which is more than 75% complete. The ongoing construction works for the new 72 metres crossover track where the old track with concrete sleepers were removed. New crossover point switch is awaiting installation as workers are needed to replace the track ballast. *20 May 2019: The clip shows the exterior of Canberra Station along Canberra Link which is more than 75% complete. The ongoing construction works for the new 72 metres crossover track where the old track with concrete sleepers were removed. New crossover point switch is fully installed. Now it is left with 3rd rail, signal installation and full actual testing being left to do. *22 May 2019: The construction of the 72 metres crossover track at Canberra has been completed yesterday morning, which sees service on the North South Line fully resumes. The interior platform is more than 75% complete. New crossover switch and new 3rd rail has been fully installed. Now it is left with signal installation and full actual testing being left to do. *10 June 2019: That aside, yes I hate whatever train that passed Canberra. It didn't offer me a full view of Canberra Southbound platform, but I get at least half of it. Anyways, that aforementioned platform has received the HHPSD. Alarm Limit sign has been placed, to notify Train Captains whether the train has fully left the station. Necessary trackworks at Canberra has seen completion, with more coming if I'm heading to Yishun the next time. *12 July 2019: The HHPSD glass panels are already in place at both platforms, except the platform end door. This marks the installation of HHPSD nearly complete. Platform works are advancing well and all are gearing up for 2 November. Signal light at the southbound tailwall has been installed - which is N0422. *15 July 2019: The HHPSD glass panels are already in place at both platforms, except the platform end door. This marks the installation of HHPSD nearly complete. Platform works are advancing well and all are gearing up for 2 November. Signal light at the northbound tailwall has been installed - which is S0423. *12 August 2019: I see 1 set of HHPSD at Canberra, shattered. It's best to replaced the shattered Glass Panel now, before they start installing the top cover. Everyone wants to see Canberra to be working on 2 November 2019, not seeing things broken here and there, especially the shattered Glass Panel... *5 September 2019: It seems that Canberra Station is almost ready. Vital equipment like daily train operations requirement (like communication systems, Emergency Train Stop). Station RATIS is still not installed yet, but it is expected within a few days time. Necessary station finishes on the Platform Level is completed. Actual testing of the station should commence soon. *18 September 2019: It seems that Canberra Station is almost ready. Vital equipment like daily train operations requirement (like communication systems, Emergency Train Stop). Station RATIS has been fully installed at the platform area. Necessary station finishes on the Platform Level is completed. Actual testing of the station should commence soon. Ceiling fan has been turned on too. *24 September 2019: It seems that Canberra Station is nearing to the completion. Vital equipment like HHPSD, RATIS and signages have been fully in place. The fans are undergoing extensive testing. Station environment is also nearing completion. Installation of the covered walkway, bus stops and pickup point is also nearing completion too. *7 October 2019: The interior platform of the Canberra MRT Station along Canberra Link. Station vital equipments, HHPSDs, RATIS and signages has been fully in place. The fans are undergoing extensive testing. The RATIS will therefore display "Do Not Board" as the trainborne signalling system is not including Canberra as a stop yet. Full actual train testing are being left after the signalling system is activated to include this station and minor station touchups. I am not sure if the train do stop at Canberra during maintenance hours for testing now. *21 October 2019: The interior platform of the Canberra MRT Station along Canberra Link. Station vital equipments, HHPSDs, RATIS and signages has been fully in place. The fans are undergoing extensive testing. Station finishes are about to achieve. The RATIS will therefore display "Do Not Board" as the trainborne signalling system is not including Canberra as a stop yet. The signal lights for this station has already been turned on, where Canberra is already included. The Emergency Stop Plunger is also unveiled. It is similar to the newer MRT stations since 2002. The faregate has been fully unwrapped and is operational. The HHPSD signage has also been pasted. *27 October 2019: *31 October 2019: 2 more days to see your train bypass Canberra before it actually stops on Saturday. Station platform is getting a good cleanup before it opens the doors for commuters. Dummy STARIS map is also being included. *1 November 2019: Just a day more to it's opening. That means, today is the last day to see your train bypass Canberra before it actually stops at this station from tomorrow. Station platform is fully ready before it open its doors to commuters. There are people at the platform, which tells a sign that the Official Opening of the Station, by the Ministry of Transport is being done today. Advantages It will also benefit an existing shopping centre which is currently there – Sembawang Shopping Centre and also residents who are staying in the Sembawang private house estate. When the new station opens, residents will no longer need to take a 10-minute bus ride to Yishun or Sembawang. Those who are working at Yishun Industrial Park can also have the opportunity to take the MRT to Canberra – no need to squeeze 811 at Yishun. With the direct connectivity to the network, residents will enjoy time savings of 10 minutes. For greater ease of commuter movement and accessibility, Canberra station is designed with five entrances that links to the new housing estates across Canberra Link. An elevated link bridge will also be built across Canberra Link, allowing commuters to bypass the station’s concourse level to directly access the city-bound train platform. The new station will also have covered linkways to bus stops, pick-up and drop-off points as well as bicycle parks. Location Canberra MRT station is located in the eastern part of Sembawang and next to Yishun. According to Minister Khaw, around 17000 households will benefit from the station. There are new and upcoming Housing and Development Board (HDB) public housing developments, private condominiums as well as landed property (Sembawang Springs Estate) near the station. In addition, it will serve Yishun Industrial Park A which mainly houses manufacturing companies. Many of these are local small and medium-sized enterprises with the exception being Singapore subsidaries of multinational corporations such as Murata Manufacturing and ASM Assembly Systems (de). The Singapore Civil Defence Force 3rd Division Headquarters, along with Yishun Fire Station is also located within Yishun Industrial Park. In close proximity are Simpang Lodges 1 and 2 which houses foreign migrant workers. The station is directly linked to Canberra Plaza via an elevated sheltered footbridge built across Canberra Link. Canberra Plaza is a three-storey shopping mall built by the HDB as part of an upcoming mixed-use transit-oriented development named "Eastlink I / II @ Canberra", which also will have 1041 units of public housing. The Former Admiralty House, which was gazetted as a national monument on 2 December 2002, is also located in the vicinity. It is currently the site of a private school and will be redeveloped to be part of the Sembawang Sports and Community Hub. The station is served by three public bus services (117, 169, 883) calling upon bus stops on each side of Canberra Link. Station layout Exits *A: Canberra Mall, The Visionaire, The Brownstone *B: Eastlink @ Canberra